


A Prime Problem Indeed

by Reddle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Double Penetration, Fisting, Inflation, M/M, Megs is so down for it, Optimus Prime Clone is not sentient, Optimus is just giving into how hot Megs is, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort of slight though I guess, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10328546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddle/pseuds/Reddle
Summary: Optimus knew Megatron's plans for his clone involved more than killing his Autobots.(Taken from "A Prime Problem". That episode is ridiculous and I was inspired.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is Porn without Plot all the way. Enjoy.

Megatron had made a mistake.

Quite a few, actually, and Optimus was planning on making sure the idiot of a warlord was made aware of every single one of them.

Optimus stood in the doorway of Megatron's...rocket base, the thing disguised rather poorly as a large rock formation. Soundwave and Starscream had disappeared, leaving the hapless Decepticon leader sitting in his chair at the console of the base's operating computer. Optimus dumped his motionless clone onto the floor, standing over it and aiming his blaster at stunned silver face plates.

Megatron slowly stood, and Optimus kept his barrel pointed directly at his head. At his side was a large, ugly purple helmet with a microphone attached to it. Optimus quirked a brow at it, then the large, and just as purple as the helmet monstrosity of a machine behind Megatron.

"Cloning," Optimus said in an even tone.

Megatron kept staring at that blaster, his face almost blank- save for the deep frown over his face, and those expressive optics burning so bright they were a shade lighter. He was pissed, and Optimus allowed himself a moment to bask in it.

Whatever the warlord was thinking he was keeping to himself, though, so Optimus went on. "You cloned me. You wasted time and resources to forge an exact replica of me."

Teletraan-1 had shown them the evidence; Megatron had constructed an exact clone of Optimus Prime, down to his very transisters. It was...strangely flattering. Optimus would have said creepy, but by this point Megatron's half-baked schemes were getting downright magical in their oddness.

"Quite the feat, if I do say so myself."

Megatron narrowed his optics at Optimus, his teeth nashing together so hard Optimus could hear the sound of his denta screeching against each other from where he was standing. Of course, he wasn't standing too far away by this point. The barrel of his weapon was only inches from Megatron's angled face plates.

"I'm glad you're impressed," Megatron finally said. No, mumbled. He almost looked ashamed, and Optimus wasn't sure how to take that suddenly.

Optimus chanced a glance at the clone laying on the floor beside his feet. It didn't bother him as much as he would have thought to see himself walking around. He looked back up at Megatron, who had moved, his cannon aimed at Optimus's chest, a nasty grin on his face.

"You're a fool for coming here by yourself, Prime." Megatron was quick to grab the helmet, somehow putting it over his own helmet in a matter of a second and ordered the clone to stand up and grab Optimus from behind. Optimus struggled, but in the end dropped his blaster. He narrowed his optics at Megatron as he put his cannon down and grinned.

"How does it feel to be held by your own powerful arms, Prime?"

Optimus paused in his struggling, quirking a brow at that phrasing. Powerful-?

"To have your frame held so firmly in place?"

Optimus was trying to be serious, but Megatron was losing him fast. He stayed silent, hoping the mech would go on.

Megatron stepped closer, that grin starting to make Optimus's frame do things. "How does it feel to be at your own mercy?" Megatron made the clone squeeze harder around Optimus's chest and he grunted, his armor creaking from the pressure. The clone was strong, like him, and that could be a problem.

But Optimus wasn't all that worried. He looked Megatron over, for the fifth time, and smirked behind his mask. Unbeknownst to Megatron, Optimus was recovering from a cracked joint where his right leg bent- it wasn't serious, but if enough pressure was applied, the thing would break. Optimus bent his leg, pushing his foot into the clone's knee hard. He made a small triumphant sound when it snapped, glad he was right. Megatron had taken holographic photos of his schematics very recently.

When the clone fell to it's knees, he lunged for Megatron.

They wrestled, and Optimus finally grabbed the helmet, holding Megatron down as he put it on. The clone had a limp now, but it was fast in responding, and he ordered it to pin Megatron to the floor.

It did so beautifully.

Megatron yelled, aiming his cannon but the blow never came. Optimus had the clone rip the thing off, tossing it to the corner of the room.  
Megatron was silent, staring up at Optimus with narrowed optics and heavy ventilations, that broad silver chest moving in a steady rhythm beneath the clone.

Optimus stepped closer, having the clone grab Megatron's hands and pin them over his head. He knelt down, chuckling. "How does it feel, Megatron? To be held by my powerful arms-?"

"Oh shut up!" Megatron thrashed, but it was no use. The clone was every bit as heavy as Optimus, without the need or compulsion to move unless ordered to. Dead weight was hard to buck off. "Release me-!"

"I don't think so. This is too delicious," he said as he laughed harder. "Maybe one day you'll learn that these plans of yours are ridiculous."  
Megatron thrashed harder, growling. Optimus actually saw the clone budge and he found his optics glued to those wide set hips. His optics moved further up of what Megatron's body he could see, remembering all the times he had noticed how attractive the old mech was in past battles.

He stopped on that just as attractive face, sighing. "Will you allow me to destroy this clone so we can call it a day?"

Megatron bristled, his growl getting higher in pitch as his frustration grew. "Allow you? You're an idiot, Optimus, why ask permission when you have the upper hand?"

Optimus patted the clone's shoulder, leaning down closer to Megatron's face.

"You clearly made this thing for more than battle," he said as he instructed the clone's interface panel to slide back. Optimus had some suspicions about how accurate this thing was- if it had an injury he himself was recovering from, it was surely an exact replica down to its more...base components.

He was surprised to find only a spike, though, and grew silent. He even looked down between the thing's legs for a valve, but no. There was nothing below his spike.

Oh.

The implications were clear.

Megatron was silent, frozen, and looking at the cieling. Optimus was looking at Megatron, optics wide and ventilations steady.  
After another few silently painful seconds, he spoke. "Megatron."

Megatron kept his gaze on the cieling tiles and his mouth shut, and Optimus frowned. He instructed the clone to make Megatron look at him, and he heard the Decepticon's intakes stall, his core giving a little rev as big blue hands gently grabbed the mech's chin and pushed his head to the side to face Optimus.

There was a heat behind those red optics, and Optimus swallowed thickly. There was no one else there, and Optimus was sure he had started to lose his mind the minute he had woken up on this planet anyway.

He retracted his mask, instructing the clone to do the same, and knew he was just as insane as Megatron was at this point.

The Decepticon seemed to actually relax a bit, and he studied Optimus's bare face. He licked his lips, his nice and full lips actually, and Optimus instructed the clone to move his hand up to press his thumb against Megatron's bottom lip, holding his mouth open just enough to make Optimus's engine rev. Megatron's optics were dark, and he had a ghost of a smirk on his face, and Optimus suddenly knew, without a doubt, that Megatron had somehow planned this.

Or had wanted it to happen at least.

Either way should have worried Optimus, but how worried could he be when he had had similar urges? Megatron was his equal; a bit crazed, impulsive and cruel, but his equal in a physical and mental sense. He was brilliant when he wasn't being nasty, and created for battle made him a worthy foe if there ever was one.

Optimus would be lying if he had never thought of taking the powerful mech into his berth.

Or, well, on the floor of Megatron's secret missile base in this case. Reality was strange nowadays.

Optimus realized he had the clone's thumb pressing fully into Megatron's mouth, or had Megatron sucked it up passed his lips-?

The Prime made a low sound, deciding that he wasn't close enough. He had the clone move. Optimus was surprised when Megatron put up no fight as Optimus crawled over him, taking the clone's spot. Optimus ordered the clone to get behind Megatron and soon they were in a position they could all- clone not included, being a lifeless husk and all- be happy about.

Optimus held Megatron's waist as he looked up at him, their interface panels pressed together as Megatron got the hint and sat down on Optimus's lap, the clone then took hold of Megatron's hips firmly, keeping his aft up and back arched.

Megatron looked down at Optimus, smirking as he smoothed his hands over Optimus's windshields. "That helmet does look rather ridiculous."  
Optimus had forgotten all about it, and laughed.

"You should have thought about that before," he said as he instructed his clone to start touching the Decepticon's sides, aft and thighs.  
Megatron moaned, looking all together too amazing suddenly. He spread his thighs, opening his panel, his spike pressurized and valve wet enough for Optimus to notice even if he couldn't see it.

Optimus instructed the clone to push a finger into Megatron's valve, curling up and hitting what he hoped were sensitive nodes, and the warlord pushed back, biting his bottom lip and tweaking Optimus's windshield wipers. It was funny to Optimus, and he couldn't help another laugh as it bubbled up his throat.

Frowning, Megatron looked his adversary over. "What is it?"

Optimus nodded at the clone, ordering it to push all four of it's fingers into Megatron's valve. Optimus only wished he could see it. Maybe later. "What are you doing?"

Megatron gasped, his field flaring, and Optimus finally got a good feel for how aroused the mech was. Megatron's mouth fell open and he pushed back hard against the clone's fingers.

He then leaned down and pressed his lips against Optimus's, kissing him passionately and putting his hands on the sides of his chest, pushing his thumbs into seams there. It was Optimus's turn to gasp, and he curled his fingers under Megatron's chest, liking how broad and big it was.

They kissed and pawed at each other for a while, Optimus's interface panel sliding back at some point, and Megatron's thighs were soon stained with a bit of Optimus's transfluid from his leaking spike, his own transfluid from his own leaking spike, and his lubricant, which was falling freely from his valve. The warlord was making wanton sounds into Optimus's mouth and the Prime thought he was going to overload from just this.  
Then Megatron started to slow down, and Optimus unshuttered his optics to see he had his brows furrowed, and then he pulled back completely, pressing his forehead against Optimus's chest.

Optimus hadn't realized the clone had it's entire hand inside of Megatron until he managed to crane his neck over the others writhing body- oh- Primus-!

"Stop!" He said aloud, not having to but panicking, and the clone did as it was told, Megatron making a sound close to a whine, pushing further back onto the clone. Optimus's mouth fell open as he watched Megatron lift his head and manage a smirk.

"Why stop there?" He purred, licking Optimus's windshield in a slow, broad lick, and the sight of Megatron doing such a thing obscene.  
Optimus's spike twitched and he realized he was painfully aroused now. He gripped Megatron's hips, instructing the clone to remove it's hand from Megatron's valve and grab it's spike, pushing the tip against the Decepticon's open valve.

Now, Optimus was not one to brag, but he had a pretty good sized spike, and the clone, being an exact copy of him, was predictably no different. He kept his optics on Megatron as he pushed up, holding the others thigh as he positioned the head of his spike beside his double's. He shuddered at the heat radiating from the apex of Megatron's thighs.

He pushed in first, pulling out and instructing the clone to push in. He got a rhythm going, surprisingly easily, and Megatron turned into puddy on top of him, clawing at his armor and gasping at the stretch.

It was so tight, and Optimus groaned.

Eventually they had their spikes fully inside of Megatron, and the warlord was yelling out with every thrust, drooling with a silly smile on his face. Optimus smiled back, feeling pretty damn good himself.

Megatron held onto Optimus's helm, kissing him and silencing his own cries. His body was so hot, and Optimus basked in Megatron's warmth.  
It was surreal, how much Megatron was enjoying this, the tension in his frame long gone, leaving behind nothing but a strutless, expressive and noisy mech. Optimus loved it, and decided that maybe this was something they should do more often.

Without the clone next time, though. It was starting to freak him out just a bit.

It kept staring at him-

"Oh, _oh_ -" Megatron pulled back, arching his back and his mouth fell wide open. He gasped and froze as he overloaded, his spike making a mess of them both as his valve clamped down hard. He roared, the stretch apparently a lot and he overloaded a second time, pressing his face into Optimus's neck.

Optimus overloaded soon after, and he wondered if he could make the clone overload-?  
Megatron gasped, breath hitching as he was pushed forward, his valve filled with two mech's transfluid. It dribbled down his thighs a bit, but most of it was trapped in his valve and beyond, Optimus's spike and the clone's spike trapping it in tight, and he made a pitiful noise into Optimus's neck cabling.

Optimus stroked his middle and hips, knowing the mech was full. He felt his spike twitch at the thought, feeling how tight he was. "Megatron..."  
The Decepticon shifted, grabbing his side and trying to cool himself off. "Prime," he said as he huffed. Optimus knew he was uncomfortable, but Megatron was smirking down at him, clearly not finished. "That's surely not all you can do..?"

Optimus's engine roared, and he started moving again, instructing the clone to do the same- wait, could the clone overload on command? Optimus wasn't sure how much more he could take- sure he could maybe go one more round but-

He had apparently given the order before he realized it, and Megatron was gasping, his red eyes wide. He pressed a hand into his side, steadying himself with his elbow on Optimus's chest. "Primus-"

Optimus suddenly overloaded again, arching his back and yelling out. The tight heat was too much, and he clawed at the floor. Megatron yelped above him, but Optimus wasn't giving anything but the burning pleasure in his hips too much attention.

Then he heard Megatron gasping more loudly, small thin sounds accompanying each breath. Optimus looked between them, seeing Megatron was so full the transfluid had found it's way into his gestation tank and was collecting there, pushing the armor on his middle out. This wasn't unheard of, but Optimus had only seen it happen to minibots interfacing with a much larger partner.

He grinned up at Megatron, seeing his pinched expression. "Overload," he instructed the clone out loud. He wasn't sure how much was in it's reserves, but by damn Megatron's face was priceless when more hot transfluid shot into him.

"Prime!" Megatron yelled out as he pushed forward. He was stuck, his valve too full for him to slip off of two big spikes being held in by gallons of tranfluid, his optics wide and his hands going to his middle. " _Optimus_ -"

"Overload."

Megatron was crying out, overstimulated and overstuffed, pushing his aft in the air. He did seem aroused, and Optimus was starting to get dizzy from how hot this fragging was.

It wasn't long until Megatron couldn't take it anymore, his middle actually pushing far enough down to almost touch Optimus's grill. Optimus grit his denta together, painfully aroused but willing himself to stay inside of the Decepticon for just a few more seconds.

Megatron was holding onto his sides, his face pressed into Optimus's chest and was huffing and drooling all over his plating again. "Optimus, please..."

Finally Optimus pulled out, having the clone do the same moments later. He gasped, then sighed and relaxed at the feeling of being free.

Megatron's mouth fell open as transfluid spilled from him, and his middle went back to it's normal size- well, almost. There was a bit of a swell still there, and Optimus put his hand over it.

It was quiet for a long moment, and the clone was frozen as it kneeled behind Megatron. Optimus stroked Megatron's middle, then his hips, then his thighs. He kissed his helm, smiling tiredly as he took the helmet off.

Megatron was still huffing, but a grin broke free and he chuckled. "Aren't you nasty," he mused as he looked at Optimus's face.

Optimus gave Megatron a look as he sat up. "You're the one who made a clone of me."

"I'm not poking fun." Megatron sat on his aft, examining his middle. It wasn't really noticeable anymore, and Optimus frowned. "Perhaps I should keep the thing."

Optimus laughed.

As if that hadn't been Megatron's original plan all along.


End file.
